Riley does everyone
by jarid
Summary: this is a fanfic of riley doing everyone auggie maya cory farkle and toganga each person gets their own chapter
1. Part 1 glossary

**Last updated March/2/17**

addedthe final Riley does Farkle update sorry but I sort of just rushed through it because of time school and being sick

hit me up with who to do next thinking of a **Riley does Topanga**

 **Notice Last Updated Feb/15/2017**

-Finally added the (CHAPTER 6 Riley and Daddy Continued)

\- Am Back To Working On This Fanfic

\- Sneak Peak (Riley And Farkle Need Help And Sugestions

 **Last updated glossary oct/30/2016**

-i am done with girl meets world comment what other disney/nickaloadian show i shoud write about next

-Part 7 is complete and vote

I am starting off by publishing the glossary and notices. These may be very large stories i have all 1-5 parts done and am going to publish one everyday so stay tuned. Make sure to read the glossary to know what to expect and read the very top of this page for notifications on updates.

excuse me for my grammer if it looks like i right like a moron than you can you read something else i do this as a hobby not a profession so don't be expecting perfectipm

These stories carry on into each onther and depicts Riley in situations with alost everyone so enjoy;)

 **GLOSSARY**

 **Part 1** -Glossary

 **Part 2** -Riley's New Feelings

 **Part 3** -Maya Joins The Fun

 **Part 4** -The Night Returns From Work Cory's and topangas Pov

 **Part 5** -The Night Returns From Work Riley's Pov

 **Part 6** -Riley And Daddy Continued

 **Part 7** -Riley And Auggie Home Alone

 **Part 8** -Sneak Peak Riley+Farckle Stay Tuned expected to be done by 2/20/17

It is hard to come up with senerios and themes for these stories so please leave a suggestion in the reviews tab (please read below to leave a good review)

Leaving a good review

1 Their location ex Riley's

2 The characters ex Cory and Riley

3 Actions/moves that they do ex Riley sucked his cock/she rode him

4 Leave a good summary of what you want me to write (please include enough info to go off by)

don't leave review like this ex Riley and Cory do it ex do incest

must give good amount of detail if you do ill probaly write it

i do not own any of these characters any problems leave it in the reviews isle i also don't own the show obiously so yeah get to reading...


	2. Part 2 Riley's new feelings

******_Part 2_**

 ** _Riley's new feelings_**

Recently riley had started to feel these new urges , she first discovered them in the shower when she was thinking of Lucas and Washing her vagina with a sponge , she liked the feelings that she felt, they were so good and tingly, so she started to experiment with them

first she started by just rubbing the sponge around her vagina in the shower every day while thinking of guy's , and then she found out how to disable the parent controls on her computer and started to look up porn. She then found a video that showed her how to masturbate using her finger , now she could masturbate outside of the shower without a sponge. She then started to collect makeshift dildos she found that they felt way better than her fingers did

Ring ring ring ring Riley's alarm clock started to go off , it was only 6:30 she would usually get up at 7:30 and be at school by 8:00 but now that she discovered her new urges she would wake up an hour

early just to masturbate before school. Riley got up, locked her door and the bay window , she then went to her closet and pulled out a shoe box full of makeshift dildos,she had one that she made out of clay a bunch of , pens, markers, pencils and a one that was just the handle of a hairbrush but her favorite one was the vibrating got it last week when her mother threw it away. Riley then fished it out of the garbage and put in some new batteries. Riley loved how the toothbrush vibrated but her favorite thing about it was the thought of maturbating with her mothers toothbrush she loved the thought of her mom having the brush in her mouth full of saliva and know having the brush in her wet pussy so She pulled the toothbrush out of the box and jumped onto her bed she pulled down her pajama bottoms she was wearing a thin pair of white cotton panties that you could see her vagina through. She then put the head of the toothbrush on top of her white silk see through panties. And rubbed her vagina through the panties she moved the brush all over her vagina her panties quickly became soaking wet "mmmm" moaned Riley as she craved for more. All of these new feelings rushed up her body and she wanted more she got up, grabbed her laptop and went to pornhub she clicked on the first video she saw it was a daddy daughter role play she then got a wild thought in her head of her and her dad Cory having sex which turned her on even more she then cut off her laptop and ran back to her bed and this time so eager, she pulled down her panties and rubbed the head of the toothbrush on her vag lips she then pressed the button on the toothbrush and let out a loud moan as it started to vibrate, she rubbed the toothbrush all over her vag , she loved the way the small vibrating bristles would poke in through her pussy lips, she then stuck the head of the toothbrush brush into her vagina she let out a loud moan so she grabbed her panties and shoved them into her mouth to try to cancel out the noise , she could taste her pussy juices all over her panties ,she kept thrusting the toothbrush into her pussy in and out she wiggled the toothbrush inside of her vagina making the vibrating toothbrush hit every spot in her small vagina she looked at the clock it was starting to get late she knew she had to hurry up and cum so she started to thrust the toothbrush ferociously into her small vagina she could feel the toothbrush bristles poking the inside of her vagina, she loved how they poked her vagina walls, she thrusted the brush into her vagina a few more time and then she felt her back arch and her whole body tingle she finally hit her orgasm and let out a huge moan that could still be heard past the panties stuffed in her mouth. She laid on her bed with the toothbrush brush still vibrating in her vagina and the panties in her mouth, she was recovering from her orgasam then She heard "Riley are you ok" yelled Topanga concerned. Riley quickly spit her panties out of her mouth and answered back "Yeah im fine, " i just stubbed my toe on my bed" yelled Riley back hoping that she would buy it. " ok Riley just hurry up and get dressed for school. "Woe that was close" Riley said to herself. She then got dressed and headed out to school.


	3. Part 3 Maya joins the fun

******_Part 3_**

 **Maya joins the fun**

 **The next morning**

Riley woke up and looked at her alarm clock it was 7:30 she had to hurry or she would be late to school. she quickly went to her closet and grabbed the brush. she knew she needed to pleasure herself or she would be cranky the rest of the day so she pulled her pajama bottems down with her panties she knew she didn't have any time to tease herself so she started to rub her vag for about a minute just to get all wet and lubricated and then she quickly shoved the brush in her vagina ahe closed her eyes and let out a moan she laid back on her bed and shut her eyes she was ferociously pumping the brush in and out of her small teen vagina she started to let out moans but she didn't care her mom and dad were already at work by know and Auggie rode with his mom so she didn't even bother to lock her door or hold back on her moans "OHHHH YEAH FUCK ME IN MY PUSSY" yelled Riley thinking she was the only one in the house, she was about to cum when she opened her eyes and noticed Maya watching her from the bay window. Riley quickly dove under the sheets. Maya then clapped her hands and grined i never thought i would see the day that Riley Matthews masturbated and cursed " Maya get out Riley said blushing still covered up in the sheets. "Why Riley can't I just join you for a bit" said Maya as she walked over to Riley's bed and yanked the sheets of the bed and onto the floor. " Maya what are you doing " Riley said cuddled up trying to covering her breast with one arm and her vagina with her other hand. " come on Riley lets just have some fun " Maya said. Maya we can't do this it's wrong plus we have to go to school " oh come on Riley both your parents are already gone you can just call in sick. What about you Maya. they'll probably just think that im skipping class or something now come on Riley " Riley still cuddled up covering herself didn't know what to say. Maya then took off her shirt " Maya we can't do this " but Maya just grinned at her and pulled down her jeans " Maya " Riley yelled trying to make her stop, but Maya undid her bra and let it drop to the floor she then jumped up and down making her medium breast jiggle. Riley didn't want o admit it, but she was turned on by this , Maya then turned around and bent down giveing Riley an amazing view of her ass and slowly pulled her panties down slowly revealing her butthole first and then her pink vagina. Maya then got up and walked over to Riley. She jumped on Riley pining her down so she couldn't move . Riley laying down with Maya sitting on top of her with her knees on Riley's arms. Maya Riley said in a mad way let me go " I'll let you go as soon as you make me cum Riley". Riley couldn't help but stare at Maya's vagina and breast, Maya's vagina was resting right above her own, Maya noticed her staring at her body "it's ok Riley we're just experimenting nothing wrong with that"said Maya as she touched Riley's small breast. Riley then came to her senses "Maya we're best friends you can't touch me there"yelled Riley ferociously as she struggled to get Maya off of her" its ok Riley like you said we're best friends who better than to experiment with said Maya as she pinched Riley's nipples. Maya then leaned down to kiss Riley, Riley closed her mouth but Maya just kissed the outside of Riley's sweet lips Maya continued to kiss the outside of Riley's lip while pinching and rubbing Riley's nipples. As much as Riley hated to admit it she loved the way Maya was touching her. Maya then took the hairbrush Riley was just using from the bed and stuck it in her mouth she sucked on it in a slutty way. Riley could only stare as her best freind sucked on her makeshift dildo. Maya then pulled the hairbrush out of her mouth and moved it towards Riley's mouth " "Maya no " were the last words Riley said before she closed her lips so Maya put the brush up against her lips " come on Riley open up " Riley just shook her head. " ok Riley wana play hard huh Maya put her hands on Riley's breast and started to rub them causing Riley to let out some moans come on Riley open up ". Maya said with a smirk she then moved her body down so that Riley's vagina was exposed but Riley still pinned down and unable to move. Maya then rubbed Riley's vagina causing her to moan and open her mouth a little Maya then shoved her hand all the way up in Riley's vagina causing Riley to open up her mouth and yell. Maya quickly shoved the hairbrush into her mouth. Yeah you like that don't you Riley. Riley was now tasting her own juices and she kind of liked it she started to suck on the brush handle Maya noticed that she actually liked it and started to rub her vagina. Riley couldn't help fighting it so she just went with it and decided to have some fun. She started to let out sexy moans and smiled as she willingly sucked on the hairbrush handle. Maya noticed Riley enjoying it so she decided to tease her she got off of Riley and said ok Riley im leaving now since you don't want to have sex with me. Maya then started to walk towards the door. Riley looked at Maya worryingly ,she had just started to enjoy Maya touching her body so she quickly yelled "Maya please don't leave yet" Maya looked back and said "I thought you said that it was wrong" no nono it's not wrong we're just experimenting " said Riley in a hurry. Maya then walked back to the bed and said ok since you want to in a sarcastic way as she rolled her eyes . Maya got on the bed and laid on top of Riley and hugged her and Riley hugged back Riley liked how Maya's big. Boobs rubbed up against hers. Maya then moved down for a kiss again but this time Riley opened her mouth and kissed back. Riley Then moved her own hand down and started to rub Maya's pussy. Maya let out small moans and then giggled and said "still wana go to school" Riley took her hand off of Maya's pussy and licked her fingers then said "why don't you just put that mouth to good use and eat my pussy. "Did Riley just stay the word pussy, Wow Riley I've never seen this side of you before, So what do you have in mind Riley" how about we do a little 69 action on each other? " ok Riley " Maya then moved down to Riley's vagina and also mover her butt right into Riley's face. Riley was nervous so she ****of by rubbing her vagina Maya moaned so Riley just kept rubbing Maya's pussy. Maya then spit on Riley's pussy and then started to rubbed the saliva into her pussy Maya then inserted a finger into Riley's pussy and began to pump. At the same time Riley was rubbing Maya's pussy and then followed Maya's actions and spit on Maya's pussy and rubbed the saliva into it she then inserted a finger into Maya's vagina and started to pump. Maya was pumping her finger into Riley's vagina, Maya couldn't help but notice how tight Riley was Maya could barley fit 1 finger into Riley's pussy, while Riley had 3 inside of Maya. Both of the girls kept pumping their fingers into each other they were both moaning uncontrollably Maya then lowered her head down to Riley's pussy and licked it ,Riley let out a loud moan at the feeling of Maya's tounge on her pussy. Maya then licked her pussy again "ahhh"moaned Riley Maya then stuck her tounge out and pushed it into Riley's vagina she continued to stick her tongue in and out of Riley Maya was moaning into Riley's vagina as she was eating out Riley. Riley just continued to finger Maya mainly because she was scared to try to eat out Maya so she just wiggled her small fingers into Maya's pussy. Maya was moaning as Riley fingered her Maya then stuck her tounge into Riley's pussy as far as she could and started to wiggle it around her insides Riley was now screaming with pleasure as she felt Maya's tongue touch every inch of her vagina Maya then stuck her tounge out and said " um Riley eat me out " Riley nervously stuck her tongue out slowly and slowly licked around the outside of Maya's pussy, Riley then slowly stuck her tounge into her warm wet pussy Maya moaned louder and louder Riley pulled out " Maya be quite I don't want anyone to hear us " we are the only two in the whole apparent Maya then shouted as loud as she could "EAT ME OUT RILEY MATTHEWS " Riley grinded and went back to work eating out Maya she pushed her tounge in and out tasting all of Maya's juices. Riley didn't like the taste at first but quickly adjusted to it

. Riley soon started to lick Maya's asshole while fingering her pussy Maya was in to much pleasure to even eat out Riley. " MMMMMMM YEAH " yelled Maya. Riley then pulled her tounge out of Maya's asshole " hey Maya now it's my turn" Riley's used all her strength to flip over Maya. Maya now laying on her back. Riley moved her vagina up to Maya's face, Riley was now literally siting on Maya's face now. Maya started to lick Riley's slit teasing Riley " come on Maya moaned Riley desperately ". Ok eager beaver Maya said joking around. Maya grabbed Riley by the hips stuck her tounge out and pulled Riley's hipps down towards her face sending her pussy strait into Maya's tounge " mmmmm" Riley moaned quietly " Riley it's ok don't hold back you moans just let them out we're the only ones in the apparent then Maya went back to work she stuck her tounge back into Riley's tight pussy and wiggled her tounge around "more more go faseter" moaned out Riley. Maya obeyed Riley and began to move her tounge faster. Riley still holding back her moans a little gave it some thought and agreed that they were alone so she let out her moans and shouted "AAAAA, YEAH FUCK ME YEAHH ,OH YEAHH"

And then the door flew open Riley are you ok. Topanga walked in "what are you girls doing" she said surprised as she saw her daughter riding naked on top of her best friend. Topanga closed the door and yelled you two better get dressed right now!

5min later in the living room "girls i am very disappointed in the both of you" said Topanga in a stern way.

"What do you girls have to say for yourselves". Riley and Maya just stood there not knowing what to say. Im going to have a discussion about this with your father when he gets off of work young lady. Mom im sorry please don't tell dad. Topanga just ignored Riley and continued "and for you Maya im going to calling your parents". Ok "they won't care" said Maya in a rebellious way. "Get out Maya" said Topanga with a ferocious tone. Maya quickly walked towards the doot and looked back at Riley knowing she might not see her in a while.


	4. Part 4 the night Mr Mattews returns

___**Part 4**_

 **The night Mr Matthews returns**

 **from work.**

 **Topanga's and Cory's point of view**

 **of the day**

As soon as Cory walkes into the apartment Topanga askes him to have a word in the kitchen. "Is this about Riley not going to school today" said Cory "that's exactly what this is about" said Topanga "so what happened" said Cory sounding concerned. When you called me telling me that Riley hadn't showed up for school i left work to come check on her, when i got home I heard moans coming from her room so ran to her room and yanked the door open, Topanga paused shaking her head "what did you see when you opened her door" said Cory eager to know what was going on. "So i opened her door and i saw Riley and Maya" that's not that bad"said Cory let me finish said Topanga, I opened the door and I saw Riley sitting on Maya's face naked" they were having sex" said cory "so what should we do about this Topanga" what your going to do is teach a Sex-Ed class tomorrow, you need to teach these kids the danger of sex and how to be safe when having it" I don't know about this Topanga a Sex-Ed class, come on im a history teacher" Cory your going to do this ". Cory looked at her and thought about, then said "Ok Topanga I'll teach a sex-ed class , if we can have some Sex-ed of our own tonight" Cory this is serious you need to teach that class". "I will teach it tomorrow if we can have some fun tonight" Topanga looked at Cory and smiled "ok we'll have some fun tonight after the kids fall asleep". "yes yes yes" chanted Cory. "But why wait Topanga lets just go to our room and lock the door". "we're waiting for the kids to go to bed and thats final" Cory smiled at Topanga and then ran to Auggie's room "time for bed Auggie " " but it's only 8:00" pleaded Auggie "go to bed right now or else your grounded" said Cory impatient to have sex with Topanga. Cory then ran Riley's room "bed time now" said Cory in a rush and then left. He then ran back to the kitchen "the kids are all in bed, now it's fun time ". Wow you really want this don't you Cory" said Topanga pointing at her vagina. Cory picked up Topanga by the butt and carried her to their room. He laid Topanga down on the bed then he took off his pants and boxers and stroked his hard dick and smiled at Topanga and said "you ready for some fun time" he then went to his dresser to get a condom" Yes its fun time" yelled Cory he pulled the condom out of the dresser and was about to open it when Topanga said" its ok Cory im on birth control we can have some real fun"

he then pointed his cock at Topanga and started to stroke it showing off his cock to Topanga. Topanga got the hint and got up off the bed and grabbed his cock. She kissed him while stroking his cock, Topanga started to kiss Cory again and stroke his cock. Cory Slid his hands inside the back of Topanga's jeans feeling her asshole and vagina causing her to moan. Topanga then dropped to her knees and started to stroke him ferociously. She then started to lick his ball slowly, just to tease him, she then kissed the tip of his cock. Cory desperately grabbed the back of her head and pushed her mouth all the way down to the base of his cock. Topanga got the hit and started to suck his cock like a pro, she would use her tounge to play with his cock while bobbing her head on his cock. She sucked on his cock for a solid 5 minutes before she decided to get up and start to take off her jeans slowly revealing her panties she then let her jeans drop to the floor. Cory once again picked her up and laid her down on to their bed he threw her panties off and stared at her wet vagina he rubbed his hand on top of her wet pussy he rubbed it back and forth he then circled his fingers along her clit. He then put the tip of his cock along the outside folds of her vagina. "Wait Cory you need to lube me up first. Cory got the hint and spit onto her vagina. " im gona need more than that" said Topanga. Cory then lowered his mouth down to Topanga and started to lick her pussy Topanga started to moan but she held them back so that the kids wouldn't hear them. Cory stuck his tongue inside of her vagina and went to work he wiggled his tongue around her insides and flicked his tongue making it harder for Topanga to hold back her moans. Cory then pulled his tongue out of her pussy and said "is that enough lube" he then grabbed his cock and placed it on the outside of her pussy lips he rubbed the tip alonge the outside of her pussy teasing her "Come on Cory" said Topanga wanting him so badly. Cory then lined up his cock to her vagina and started to go in when ring ring it was Topanga's phone, Topanga got up and went to the dresser where she left her phone to look at it, it was from her work she answered it "hello" said Topanga "Topanga we need you to come down to the office to fill out some paper work" said the lady on the phone "can't it wait until tomorrow, im kind of busy at the moment" "Mrs Mattews we need you here immediately" said the lady on the phone "Ok I'll be there in a moment " said Topanga them she hung up. Cory im sorry but i have to run down to my office to do some paper work. "Topanga I haven't even put my cock inside of you yet". " I know Cory , I'll make it up to you I promise" said Topanga while puting on her clothes . "What am I supposed to do about this" said Cory pointing at his hard cock. Just masturbate or something untill i get home". "Fine" said Cory disappointed. Topanga left the room and Cory was still hard so he grabbed his computer he was going to watch porn so he typed in a P and a suggestion to Parent viewer popped up Cory curiously opened it up and then remembered that he had installed some cameras into Riley's room when she was little, in order to keep an eye on her while he and Topanga were at work. He was looked at some of the recordings when he stopped and saw the scene where Riley and Maya were having sex earlier that day he pressed play and watched as Riley played with herself he couldn't help but guide his hand to his cock and start to stroke it, he kept watching and then Maya popped in and started to strip he then fast forwarded to the part where Riley was sitting on Maya's face, he had a perfect view of Riley's whole body he started to stoke faster and faster he was about to cum when he heard "you need some help with that daddy" he looked back and saw Riley smiling at she was only wearing socks, panties an a shirt that you could see her nipples pop out through. Cory just froze and examined her sexy body making him even harder, for a minute before coming to his senses and saying he " get out Riley" said Cory.

 **To be continued in part 6 Riley and daddy continued : I suggest you read part 5 which is part 4 but in Riley's point of view I found it to be sexier**


	5. Part 5 Mr Mattews returns Riley

_**Part 5**_

 **The night Mr Matthews returns**

 **from work.**

 **Riley's point of view of the**

 **evening**

I heard the door open and i knew it was dad , I knew that my mom would tell him everything that she saw me and Maya do I was so nervous I heard mom ask dad to go to the kitchen for a word and then I couldn't hear anything, do curiously wanting to know what mom was going to tell dad i snuck out of my room and went into the living room I quickly ran behind the couch where they couldn't see me, I then started to listen mom was telling dad about teaching a Sex-Ed class which i was fine with then they started to argue a little. Then dad said that he would teach Sex-Ed if he and mom would have sone Sex-Ed of their own I didn't know what to think about it but then I looked up and saw dad running out of the kitchen carrying mom I thought i was busted for sure, but dad just ran right past in to much of a hurry to notice me i couldn't help but notice that he had an erection as he ran past me it kinda turned me on so I followed them they got to their room and my dad shut the door but didn't lock it I debated with my self to open it or to just go to my room eventually i grew the courage and got on my knees next to the door and slowly turned the door nob and opened the door just a crack. When i peeked into the crack there was my dad with his pants down i was staring at his butt and getting wetter I slowly put my hand into the front of my pajamas and rubbed my pussy then he started to walk towards me I thought i was busted for sure i pulled my hand out of my pajamas, i was about to take off running when he almost reached the door but he just went to the dresser next to the door to look for a condom. He was right next to the door and was naked i had a perfect view of his cock, his cock was less than a foot from me I quickly put my hand back into my pussy and started rubbing it again i then started to debate on weather to grab it. I was already in enough trouble I thought to myself, but i wanted it so bad i crept my hand through the door crack and was an inch away I could feel the heat from his cock on my hand i was about to grab it when my mom said " we don't need a condom im on birth control lets have some real fun"he then put the condom down and turned around and pointed his cock at my mom while stroking it. My mom then got off the bed and walked over mt my dad and started to makeout with him. I hit myself in my head for not being quick enough to grab his cock while i had the chance. with i continued to touch myself and finger my pussy while watching my parents make love . My dad was now turned around making out with my mom, I now had a great view of his ass although I preferred the view of his cock, i could see his balls from the back and the tip of his penis dropping right under his balls he then put his hand inside of my moms jeans and I guess he fingered her because she started to moan i then noticed that she was stroking his cock. I grew a little jealous of her and mad at myself for not grabbing it myself when i had the opportunity. She then got on her knees and stroked his cock she then licked his balls i was so wet at this point i was so horny that I inserted a finger into my vagina and pumped it in and out while holding back my moans. She then kissed the tip of his Dad then grabbed the back of her head and shoved his cock right into her mouth i was ferociously fingering my self wishing that i was sucking on his cock she sucked his cock for a good 2 min, mom then got up and slowly started to take off her pants she slid them down slowly and then let them drop to the floor. I could make out the shape of her vagina through her thin panties, Dad then picked up mom took her to the bed and laid her down he quickly took off her panties and stared at her pussy i couldn't see my moms vagina but i did get a good view of dads cock he then started to rub my moms pussy I couldn't see it but i saw his hand moving and her moaning so i just assumed. He then got up and put his cock right on her vagina he was about to go in when my mom said that she needed to lubed up first. I assumed that they had a bottle of lube but i was wrong my dad then started to eat out my mom. My mom was moaning a little bit it sounded like she was holding them back he then go back up and placed the tip of his cock on her vagina he then slowly started to rub the tip of his cock on her vagina my mom just moaned in pleasure then" yelled come on Cory" so my dad grabbed his cock and lined it up with my moms vagina he started to inch forward then ring ring it was my moms phone on the dresser next to me at the door it scared me so badly that I almost screamed mom then got up and walked towards the dresser she answered the phone and started to talk. I was just staring at her vagina it was right in front of me i was going to touch it but i then thought to myself that she would probably get even more angry at me considering the me and Maya accident, so i just kept fingering myself and staring at her vagina. Her vagina was dripping wet a couple drops of her pussy juice fell on the floor I slowly put my free hand through the door slowly and dipped my fingers in to her pussy juices on the floor i then yaked my hand back and licked my hand she tasted so good I closed my eyes, sucked on my fingers and used my other hand to finger myself i was about to cum when i heard mom walking towards the bed. I opened my eyes mom was waking towards her clothes near the bed she then bent down to pick up her clothes giving me a perfect view of her vagina and asshole her and dad just argued together for a little bit while mom was putting on her clothes. Mom then started to walk towards the door so i yanked my had out of my vagina and ran into the kitchen mom walked into the living room towards the door when I accidentally droped a pan that was on the table mom stoped and looked towards the kitchen "Riley is that you" she said confused "yeah its me just getting a snack before bed" i said to her." Riley come and give me a hug " i walked over to her and gave her a hug "hey mom can i have a good night kiss " ok honey sure" she she then gave me a kiss on my check, i could smell my dads cock on her breath it turned me on and i gave a little moan "are you ok Riley" yeah im fine just have a stomach ache " i said trying to be cool." Ok then get to bed then" I started to walk towards my room when she stoped me "whats that on your pajamas" she said i looked down and saw a wet spot on the front of my pajamas, it my pussy juices " um I don't know probably just water or something " i said to her nervously she then gave me a suspicious look and said "ok" and walked out of the apartment" I then sighed in relief" and went back to my dads room to see what he was doing i peeked in to the crack he was sitting naked at his computer jacking off to something thst I couldn't see so i opened the door enough so that I could get through and lightly walked into his room my heart was beating hard but i was so wet and i wanted a cock so bad no matter if it was my fathers. I walked over a little getting a good view of his computer i was shocked he was jacking off to a me and Maya, he then zoomed in on my boobs and i just smiled i then slowly took off my pajama bottoms, and took off my bra under my shirt, all I left on was my panties and my shirt you could see my horny nipples pop through my shirt, i then said out loud "you need some help with that daddy " my dad turned around and examined my body before coming to his senses

 **:to be continued**


	6. Riley and daddy continued

******_Riley and Daddy continued_**

Cory im sorry but i have to run down to my office to do some paper work. "Topanga I haven't even put my cock inside of you yet". " I know Cory , I'll make it up to you I promise" said Topanga while puting on her close. "What am I supposed to do about this" said Cory pointing at his hard cock. Just masturbate or something untill i get home". "Fine" said Cory disappointed. Topanga left the room and Cory was still hard so he grabbed his computer he was going to watch porn so he typed in a P and a suggestion to Parent viewer popped up Cory curiously opened it up and then remembered that he had installed some cameras into Riley's room when she was little, in order to keep an eye on her while he and Topanga were at work. He was looked at some of the recordings when he stopped and saw the scene where Riley and Maya were having sex earlier that day he pressed play and watched as Riley played with herself he couldn't help but guide his had onto his cock and start to stroke it, he kept watching and then Maya popped in and started to strip he then fast forwarded to the part where Riley was sitting on Maya's face, he had a perfect view of Riley's whole body he started to stoke faster and faster he was about to cum when he looked back and saw Riley smiling at him she was only wearing socks, panties an a shirt that you could see her nipples pop out through then she said in a slutty way "need some help with that daddy".

"Riley what are you doing here get out of here" said Riley's dad. Riley just ignored him and continued to walk towards him. "Riley was now standing right beside of her naked dad "Riley if you don't leave this instant , you going to be grounded" Riley ignored him again but this time she quickly reached out and grabbed his cock "Riley get off of me im your father" Riley then started to stroke his cock "come on daddy mommy said that you had to teach me about Sex-Ed what better way than to have sex" Riley this is wrong im your father now let go of me and we can just forget any of this ever happened" Riley continued to stroke him but this feels so good daddy come on no one will ever know about this, moms at work and Auggie's asleep" said Riley in a seductive tone "Come on daddy it's not wrong if your just showing me how to have safe sex". Riley then stood up and sat on his lap with her legs spread his cock was pinned down under her panties he could feel her vagina with his cock through her panties " come on daddy I don't know how to have sex I need you to teach it to me, you have to your my teacher". Cory was frozen his daughter was sitting on his lap wearing panties with her legs spread open, and a shirt with no bra he could feel her wet vagina through her panties which made his cock throb causing Riley to let out a small moan. "What do you say daddy can you teach me" said Riley with a wink. "Ok I'll teach you but we're not having sex im just showing you what you need to know to be safe. "Yay" said Riley clapping her hands and jumping up and down which caused her small breast to bounce, it also rubbed her vagina up against Cory's cock. "So whats lesson #1" said Riley

"First off we're not going to tell anyone one about this ok" I promise I won't " ok then let's start off by kissing, you first have to lean in and perk up your lip, here lets give it a try" they both leaned in and started to make out. Riley then started to grind on Cory's cock causing her to moan into his mouth. Cory backed away and started to talk agian ok we got the kissing down pretty good now let go to jacking off. Riley got up off of Cory's lap and got to her knees Cory spread his legs open and Riley got im between them Riley grabbed his cock and playfully said "what do i do now" stroke it like your brushing your teeth" said Cory. Riley started to stroke it and stroke it Cory was surprised by how good she was at it, she was better than Topanga her small hands continued to stroke his cock at a steady pace. "Ok now lets take it a step farther and do it with no hands" what that doesn't make sense " said Riley " I'll give you a hint use your mouth" ohhh "said Riley she grabbed his cock and put her mouth over it she then lowered her head on it she could only get half of his penis into her small mouth. Riley with half of his cock in her mouth mumbled "what do i do know" you have to bobble you head up and down" said Cory "here I'll show " he said grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head up and then pushed it back down, he pulled her head up and then back down "know you try it on your own" ok I'll try" said Riley trying to play dumb. She opened her mouth and took in the tip and then surprised Cory when she slid her mouth all the way down his cock, not even Topanga could go that far. She started to speed upshe then grabbed his cock with her hand again and started ro jack him off while sucking his cock. Cory then reached out and grabbed Riley's boob he could feel her erected nipples through her shirt. He started to pinch then while she was sucking on his cock he gripped her nipples and squeezed them making her moan onto his cock. Riley then stood up and said " im going to teach you a lesson" she sat on his lap and pulled her shirt up just enough to expose her breast, she then pushed her chest up against Cory's face. Cory opened his mouth and started to suck on her nipple he used hid tounge to circle around it wile he had it in his mouth Riley started to breathe heavily then Cory forced his hand under Riley's panties he rubbed her vagina through the outside of her soaking wet panties she was now moaning. She started to grind on his hand rubbing her vagina up against his hand, Cory then picked up Riley and layed her on the bed just like he had just done to Topanga he slid her panties off admireing his daughters soaking wet vagina he put his hand on it and started to rub it he then got down and licked around the outside of her vagina Riley took off her shirt and played with her breast while her dad was licking her vagina Cory then stuck his tongue into her vagina, Riley moaned and pinched her nipple tightly. Cory wiggled his tounge around the inside of her vagina Cory then got up on to his knees and grabbed his cock he stroked his cock 3 times and then inched his cock towards her vagina he once again rubbed his cock around her vagina teasing Riley he then slide the tip in slowly and pulled out "come on daddy stop playing games show me how to have sex" said Riley so Cory placed his cock on to Riley's vagina he then pushed the head of his cock into her , Riley let out a moan and said "more daddy " Cory then pushed his cock in deeper until it was in all the way in. Cory left his whole cock inside of her vagina so that her vagina walls could stretch, especially because he knew it was her first time having a penis in her or at least he hoped. After 2min of Riley's vagina adjusting to Cory's cock she moaned and said lets get going again. So Cory pulled his cock back and then pushed it in slowly it was clearly Riley's first time knowing by the amount of moans she was letting out he then picked up the pace and started to thrust in and out faster and faster eventually he was going at a steady pace and Riley's moans had died down a little bit. "Yes daddy umm yeah that feels so good" said Riley as she wiggled her hips to get more pleasure from his cock Cory continued to thrust is cock into her Riley then used her hand to rub the outside of her pussy she was now moaning loudly" I'm about to cum" said Riley then her hips buckled and she felt a jolt in her body Cory could feel her juices flow onto his cock "is Riley ok " said a voice by the door , both Cory and Riley looked back to see Auggie standing there. "Why are y'all naked "said a curious Auggie "we are just playing a game" said Riley "yeah and you can't tell your mommy about this" said Cory "can i play to said Auggie "no"said Cory now go to bed Auggie. "Im going to tell mom" Auggie you can stay up all night if you want and eat ice cream if you leave right now and not tell mommy ok" Auggie thought about it for a while then smiled and said "deal" he then ran out and closed the door" so where were we " said Cory anxious to cum I already came daddy my vaginas feeling a little soar I think im just going to go to bed". Said Riley " no come on im still horney please Riley " said Cory desperately Riley then got up and pushed Cory down so that his back was laying on the bed, " ok fine but only five more minutes" Riley then squated over Cory's cock and smiled at him and asked him a question that he would never of agreed to "daddy can you buy me a thong"" why do you neec a thong because mom wouldn't let me but one the other day plus don't you like the thought of my ass in a small thight thong" I'll buy you as many as you want once i cum" so Riley happy with his response slowly lowered herself down on to his cock" AHHH "moaned Riley still soar from just cumin but she knew that if she made her dad cum that she could have whatever she asked for so she started raise and lower herself onto his cock she fought through the pain then Cory started to thrust hid hips making Riley moan in pain Cory grabbed her hipps and thruster ferociously Riley was on the verge of crying but Cory didn't care all he wanted was to cum he thrusted a few more times and then Riley felt the inside of her vagina fill up with cum. "Mmmm" moaned Riley as her father finally stopped Riley got off of his cock and rubbed her soar vagina. "Just put sone vasaline on it and you should be fine by tommorw" said Cory looking at Riley "ok daddy thanks for teaching me about sex" said Riley " your welcome " said Cory "just remember to wear a condom" they both looked at each other in shock Cory didn't wear a condom and just came into Riley. We need to find your moms birth control pills I heard her talking about them earlier"they looked everywhere and couldn't find them what are we going to do said Riley nervously. "When you mom comes home I'll ask her about them and snatch one and take it to your room" ok said Riley. Riley went to the bed to get her clothes when the door opened up her mom was home , she quickly dove under the bed hoping that she didn't see her "ahh work was so awful" said Topanga. Riley now sure that she didn't see her Cory gave a sigh of relief knowing that she didn't see Riley. "Why are you still naked" said Topanga in a slutty way do you wanna continue what we were doing before i left" said Topanga in a slutty way"acualy i just got done coming said Cory honestly. "Ohh so you just masturbated" yeah said Cory nervously." Topanga you look like you need a hot bath how about you go fix yourself a nice bath and I'll be in there in a minute to finger your tight pussy" said Cory. "Alright then said Topanga and walked out to the shower. Cory waited untill he heard her turn on the water and then whisperd "the coast is clear " Riley quickly got up from under the bed and ran to her room naked carrying her clothes


	7. Part 7 Riley and Auggie home alone

******_Part 7_**

 **Riley** **an** ** _d Auggie home alone_**

This is the whole story but i haven't really checked for any grammar or mistakes with my spelling due to time, i might go back and fix it up or might write a new fanfic please comment what other disney/nickalodean tv show I should do next i fell like this is the last chapter i will be uploading im sorry but im not as excited about writing about girl meets world as much as i was when I wrote part2 so comment what show I should do next im thinking about some of the following nicky ricky dicky and dawn, Jessie, Good luck charlie, I didn't do it, or a sexy Wizards of waverly place. Still feel free to comment one of the listed or one that you think i should write about and excuse my grammar and missspelling im working on A laggy phone

Riley was still grounded from the Maya incident so she was just sitting in the living room reading a book. She was all ,alone Cory was attractive school grading papers and Topanga was a court hearing. So Riley was just sitting on the couch reading trying to get her mind off of sex

Now that Corey had stoped having sex with her Riley needed relief and masturbation just wasn't enough Riley needed some relief but who could she get to have sex with. And at that moment Auggi walked in "Ava broke up with me" he was crying. All Riley could do was grin. Ohh come here Auggie. Auggie came and sat next to Riley. "Oh, come on Auggie sit on my lap" so Auggie sat on her lap"Ava broke up with me", are you ok Auggie Riley said pressing Auggie's face into her boobs pretending to cradle him. "You know what would make you feel better Auggie, if we took a bath like old times "come on Auggie "Riley said. "I don't know im just really sad right now i don't think I want to "said Auggie. "Oh come on Auggie I guarantee you that this will take your mind off of Ava"I don't know i just miss Ava and her kisses". Riley thought for about a minute and then said" how about we kiss to make you feel better Auggie" I don't know Riley I don't want to get in trouble" trust me I won't tell anyone" said Riley winking at him. " ok fine but just to take my mind off of Ava, go ahead kiss me on the cheek" ok the cheek"said Riley a little disappointed

"How about i kiss you on the lips like a big boy" what "said Auggie confused just trust me said Riley. With Auggie still sitting on her lap she repositioned him,"ok Auggie sit on my lap with your legs around my waist" Auggie did as he was told and then Riley told him to relax and she started to lean in she then put her lips on Auggie's and went to work Auggie didn't know what to do so he just puckered his lips he actually liked it he liked how Riley's soft lips felt on his. after 2min of Riley making out with Auggie Riley pulled back and said"feel better Auggie" Auggie smiled and said "yeah a little" well im going to make you feel 100%better and im going to start with a warm shower . Riley then got up and grabbed his hand and guided him towards the shower, Auggie followed his big sister into the shower.

Once in the bathroom Riley "said here ill help you take off your pants " she got of her knees and unbottened his jeans and pulled them down she then pulled his underwear down revealing a small 2inch cock but Riley was so desperate she would take anything she could get. She wrapped her hand around his penis and examined it she was about to suck on it when Auggie said " umm what are you doing Riley " not knowing what she was doing, "nothing Auggie just cleaning you up" "we're not even in the bath yet" oh yeah well then she said as she took off Auggie's shirt then said "well i took off your clothes so now you take off mine" ok said Auggie here take off my jeans first. Auggie put his hands on her jeans and unbottened each botten on by one he finally undid the last one and slid down her pants it took him awhile because of how tight they were when he pulled them off her stared at her panties they were white, see through and wet he was trying to make out what was behind them. Riley notice him staring and let out a small moan ,"ok Auggie now take off my shirt" Riley sat down on the toilet and told Auggie to sit on her lap in order to reach his older sisters shirt. So a naked Auggie went over to Riley who was sitting on the toilet in her white see through panties

And sat on her lap. Auggie grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up revealing her chest and bra. Auggie was sitting on Riley's lap naked staring at her boobs behind her bra then out of nowhere the bra fell down and Auggie was staring at her bare breast "ok Auggie i took off my bra now you can take off my panties Auggie followed his orfers and got off of her lap Riley then stood up, " ok Auggie you pull them down now" Auggie then put his fingers on the waistband of her panties and pulled them down still unaware of Riley's plot." Auggie was now staring at Riley's vagina not knowing what it was. Riley noticed his confusion and said" thats just my vagina its just like your pee pee, here you wana touch it" Auggie then walked up to his big sister and stared at he vagina up close "go ahead Auggie touch it, its ok I touched yours" Auggie then put his arm out and placed his hand on the outside of her vagina" go ahead Auggie rub it" Auggie then started to rub her vagina but then stoped when Riley let out a moan and got scared. "Its ok Auggie it was just a moan just ignore them and continue" so Auggie put his hand back on her vagina and started to rub it he still was unaware of Riley's true intentions. Riley just closed her eyes and tried to hold back her moans as Auggie rubbed her pussy he he continued to rub it then grew curious and poked one of his fingers into her vagina still clueless. He wiggled his finger inside of her vagina feeling all around his new found object. Auggie didn't know why but this made him happy. Riley then opened her eyes and looked down at Auggie and noticed he had a boner Riley then pointed at it and said "wow Auggie " Auggie looked down at his penis in confusion this was his first boner "why is it so hard" asked Auggie as he used his free hand to touch it. "It just means that your happy" lied Riley Auggie was convinced since it did feel pretty good. Riley knowing that her brothers first bonner was of her turned her on even more. She then looked back down at his small cock which was was still hard. It was still small but his 2in cock was brought up to 3inches. Riley wished it was bigger but she would take anything at this point she wanted it so bad. then Auggie broke the silence and said"why is it so wet " Riley giggled and made a cheezy coverup and said "i just pee'd a little bit" Auggie then pulled his hand out of her vagina and said "eww". Riley now mad at herself for saying that said

"ok now lets take a shower." Riley got into the shower and Auggie followed. Riley then turned on the water and said "first scrub your head "Auggie then put his hands on his head and started to scrub. Riley now had a great view of Auggie's cock even though it was small as he scrubbed his head his cock was moving side to side and Riley's eyes followed. then Riley said "hey Auggie can you wash my back? "Ok" said Auggie as he reached for a sponge. " how about we just use dads body wash instead Auggie" Riley then squirted some body was onto Riley's hand.

Riley then turned around and said"ok Auggie you can scrub my back now" Auggie then started to scrub her back with his hands he washed her upper back then Riley saud "go a little lower" Auggie then moved his hands lower they were now right above her butt "can you go a little lower Auggie" said Riley with a smirk, Auggie was now rubbing her butt. "Good job Auggie can you just try to scrub in between my buttcheeks" said Riley "ok" replied Auggie he then forced his hand in between her buttcheeks ans started to scrub. Riley could feel his small fingers run up against her asshole and lightly touch her vagina. Auggie scrubbed in between her buttcheeks for min before he pulled his hand out and said"all done"

" ok Auggie now scrub my front" ok said Auggie. Riley turned around "ok Auggie start at the top and work your way down "ok" Auggie started to scrub Riley's breast causing Riley to let out a moan " are you ok " said Auggie " yeah im fine just have a headache " said Riley. Auggie then continued to rub Riley's breast thinking he was cleaning her he continued to rub and rub, Riley was in pleasure but she still wanted more" ok Auggie start to go down " said Riley "ok" said Auggie. Auggie worked his way down till he reached her vagina and stoped " dont be shy Auggie go ahead and clean it " Auggie then started to scrub it. Riley started to let out small moans " Auggie got scared and stoped " its ok Auggie just keep going and don't stop " Auggie then continued to scrub. Riley stared to moan louder and louder. Auggie's fingers were rubbing across her vagina and her pussy lips "ok Auggie now clean the inside of it" said Riley. Auggie stared at Riley confused at what she meant by that , Riley saw his confusion so she demonstrated for him "just stick your fingers in and out like this" said Riley and she fingered herself "now you try" Auggie then slowly inserted his finger into her vagina he then added 2 more. Auggie had 3 fingers inside of his sisters vagina "ok Auggie start to pull them out and then push them back in" Auggie was eventually tricked into fingering his sister he was pumping his fingers in and out of her all Riley could manage to moan out was "faster ummm faster Auggie" so Auggie began to speed up "wow Riley must really like to keep her pee pee clean" though Auggie inside of his head. Riley was on the verge of cuming so she stopped Auggie and said "ok Auggie lets get dryed off and go play a game in my room to get your mind off of Ava" Riley and Auggie got out of the shower and started to dry off. Auggie was about to put on his clothes when

Riley grabbed his arm and said "lets wait on that, how about we play a game instead"? Ok said Auggie " lets go to my room Auggie " and with that Riley ran to her room naked and Auggie followed.

Once in Riley's bedroom,Riley jumped up on her bed and then Auggie followed and jumped onto it also. "So what game are we playing" said Auggie curiously. "Lets do some pretending first" said Riley "do you remember when you were little and how mom used to give you milk" said Riley "yeah i would suck the milk out of her" said Auggie innocently. "Ok then I'll pretend to be mom and you pretend to be a baby" said Riley "ok" said Auggie "ok come and suck the milk out of me Auggie " Riley then laid down on her bed face up and Auggie sat right on top of her vagina he then reached down and stared to suck on Riley's nipple pretending to suck out milk. He was sucking on her nipple fairy good for someone who had just had their first bonner that same day. "Hey Auggie use your tounge to rub my nipple while you suck on it" so Auggie started to play with Riley's nipple using his tounge he ran it back and forth across her ariola making Riley moan. He continued to suck on her nipples and still didn't know how he was feeling, so many new emotions were bolting through his body. He continued to suck her nipple and he then got this stange urge to play with her other nipple with his hand, he then placed his hand on her other breast and started to play with it , Riley was completely cut off guard by Auggie's action but she liked it. Auggie moved his hand on her boob "pinch it Auggie" moaned out Riley Auggie them pinched her nipple making Riley squeel with pleasure ."ok Auggie that's enough of that" Auggie then stoped sucking and got up "now you lay down Auggie " said Riley .Auggie then laid down face up and Riley knelt down in between his leg "whats the name of this game" said Auggie "just lay back and relax Auggie" said Riley as she grabbed his 3incn cock and started to stroke it. Auggie started to feel a new sensation in his body and he liked it. The feeling grew the more Riley stroke his cock Riley then felt his cock get bigger it went from 3in to 4in, it was still a small improvement but she just giggled and continued to stoke her little brothers cock. Auggie's new feelings continued to go through his body and he wanted more wanted more so he nervously said "hey Riley can you go a little faster". Riley looked at him surprised but she obeyed him and sped up "are you ready for this Auggie" said Riley as she jacked off her little brother "ready for what asked Auggie" for this" responded Riley as she opened her mouth and and took in his cock Auggie let out a yelp as he felt Riley's tounge play with his cock. Riley was sucking his cock at a steady pace. She could easily fit the whole thing into her mouth it didn't even reach the back of her throat, she was disappointed by that because she liked it when her dads cock would make her gag , but she still injoyed the sweet, salty taste of his cock. Riley continued to bobble her head up and down Auggie's cock Auggie was letting out moans as she sucked his cock like a pro. Riley then put Her Mouth all the was down the shaft of his cock till it hit the base she left her mouth there and started to flick her tounge around his cock, Auggie was in pure pleasure Riley's mouth was all warm and wet. Riley then continued to bobble her head on his cock but she was still really horny so she pulled her mouth off of Auggie's cock and said now "it's my turn" Riley then stood up and squated right over Auggie's face with her chest facing Auggie's cock "go ahead Auggie play with it" said Riley Auggie then touched Riley's pussy with his finger he circled around it nervously but he then poked it inside of her "mmmmm more Auggie" moaned out Riley Auggie then stuck antother finger into Riley's pussy Riley just moaned even more. "Pull your fingers out" said Riley. Auggie then pulled his fingers out and lowered herself closer to Auggie's face Riley's pussy was less than an inch from Auggie's face drops of Riley's pussy juices dripped on to Auggie's face a little bit landed right on his lips he stuck his tounge out and tasted his lips the had an odd flavor to it but he liked ithe then stuck his tounge out again and pointed it right at Riley's pussy. Auggie then tapped Riley's thigh to signal her to lower herself all the way. Riley dropped down all the way, Auggie's tounge instantly pushed into Riley's vagina. Auggie liked the strange taste and felt around her pussy with his tounge he once again circled her pussy lips, this time with his tounge he moved his tongue over her pussy folds back and forth "come on Auggie just stick your tongue in like a big boy" Auggie then lapped the outside of her pussy once more and then he slowly stuck his tounge into her pussy. Auggie started to wiggle his tounge inside of her pussy he started to move his tounge all around the insides of her pussy "MMMM YEAH Auggie YEAH" encouraged by Riley's words Auggie began to move his tounge faster Riley continued to moan and moan"ummmm mmmhhh yeah" she was about to hit her climax but she still wanted to take it one last step forward "ummmm auggggie mmm you can sttttooop mhhhh nooooow" Auggie then took one last lick of her vagina and then pulled it out. Riley then stood up and and started to say as she rubbed her pussy "are you ready for the best part Auggie" Auggie then smiled and said there's still more" " ohh yeah Auggie things are about to get way better" she then went down to Auggie's waist and lowered her pussy down she grabbed Auggie's cock and started to stroke it she then pointed it straight towards her pussy and said "are you ready for the best part" Auggie giggled and said "yes" and with that Riley began to lower her pussy onto Auggie's cock. The tip of Auggie's cock slowly entered Riley's tight warm pussy, Auggie was already in pure pleasure she then lowered the rest of her body down until she was sitting on him. Auggie had his whole cock in Riley's vagina. Riley let out a small moan and then raised herself up and then lowered herself down again she continued to go up and down on his cock Auggie was now on a new lvl of pleasure Riley continued to move up and down on his cock. Auggie got really horny once he looked up at Riley and noticed how her boobs were bouncing as she rode his cock. Riley liked the fact that she was having sex but Auggie's cock jusr wasn't big enough to give Riley the full pleasure she wanted so she stood up and slid Auggie's cock out of her and said "ok Auggie this time your going to do the work" Riley got on her hands and knees into doggie style position and told Auggie to get behind her. Auggie did what he was told and went behyof his big sister he was about to put his penis into Riley's vagina when she stopped him and said "acualy Auggie your going to put it inside of the other hole" Auggie was spectacle about it at first, but every thing that she's told him to do so far was more and more pleasure every time. Auggie grabbed his cock and rubbed it a little bit before placing it onto Riley butthole. He placed it on the outside of Riley's butthole and slowly pushed in. Riley's butthole was to tight even for Auggie's small 4inch cock. Auggie was struggling to get it in so Riley backed her butt up to his cock and quickly moaned as she felt the tip of Auggie's cock penetrate her virgin butthole. From there Auggie slowly pushed the rest of his cock in. Once he had is whole cock in her he slowly pulled it back enjoying evey single motion. Auggie then started to thrust at a steady pace "mmmmm yesss mmm ooohhhhh myyyy" moaned Riley as Auggie stretched out her butthole Auggie then started to speed up he was now pushing his cock in and out off her tight asshole at a quick rate. Riley's butthole cuped Auggie's cock so tightly that within minutes of anal Riley was on the verge of climaxing. Riley was finally satisfied with her urges. Auggie then started to feel a new feeling around his penis he didn't know what it was but it felt good. Auggie then pumped his cock into Riley once more and that was all that Riley needed , Riley's back arched and her asshole tightened even more around Auggie's cock as she hit her climax " YESSS AHH UMMM YEAH FINALLY YES" shouted Riley as she came. Auggie then gave one final pump and felt something weird and so did Riley cum quickly shot out of his cock and filled up Riley's small ass "UMMMMM" moaned Riley as she felt his cum fill her ass up. Auggie then pulled his cock out of her ass, leaving a gap in it, cum slowly dripped out of her gapping butthole. Riley then git on her knees and sucked off the rest of the cum that was on Auggie's cock. Once she was done she stood up and said we can do this anytime that mom and dad aren't home, as long as you don't tell anyone ok Auggie" Auggie quickly said "ok"he couldn't wait till the next time. Auggie looked at Riley's ass as she walked out of her room naked to go clean up. Riley just smiled, knowing she could have sex with him anytime she wanted to.


	8. Riley does Farkle

Riley was laying on her bed with her legs spread and Auggie in between them, Auggie was thrusting his small cock into Riley "MMMHH YEAH come on Auggie keep pumping just a little longer" Riley was on the edge of cuming "Mmm Almost There Auggie "

Then Riley felt her tight pussy fill with her brothers cum. Riley desperately moved her hips against Auggie's cock but it was no use Auggie's cock had already gone limp "come on Auggie I'm about to cum just keep pumping a little longer "um sorry Riley but I'm starting to feel sore" said Auggie

probably due to the fact that ever since Cory stoped having sex with Riley, Riley would ride Auggie every chance she got

"Ok fine Auggie can you just eat me out then"

Said Riley "Eww I just had my penis in there no that's gross" said Auggie "ahhh fine just finger me Auggie slip you little finger in my pussy and make your big sister cum" said Riley in a slutty way trying to turn Auggie back on

But Auggie was to tried "im to tried Riley we've been playing this game a lot lately and I'm really tired I'm gona go take a nap maybe we can play again tomorrow" and with that Auggie put his pants on and left Riley's room

Riley grabbed her pillow and screamed into it , she was so horny and on the edge of cuming and she needed some relief so she called Maya and asked her to come over but Maya had detention and was grounded. Riley then grabbed her pillow again and screamed into it,

Riley was so horny and close to cumming that she was desperate so she put on her panties and pants , grabbed her metro card and walked out of the apartment she then made her way to the subway, once she got off the subway she walked the rest of the way to her school, she then walked into her dads classroom "Riley what are you doing here" said Mr Mattews. Riley locked the door then closed all the curtains and smiled at her dad "What are you doing Riley" said Corey confused Riley then walked up to his desk where he was grading papers and undid the top button on her jeans "Riley I told you that we couldn't do this anymore" said Cory but Riley just ignored him and slid her pants off. She was now standing in front of her dad in her panties

"Come on daddy I've been so horny lately and I need some relief just fuck me real quick" said Riley "no Riley I told you that no more sex" said Cory " Riley then slid her panties down and sat on top of his desk and spread her legs " fine no sex but can you please finger me" Cory looked at Riley and gave in , he put his arm out and rubbed on the outside of her pussy "mhhh yeah" Riley Moaned Cory then slid a finger into her vagina and wiggled it inside of her he then started to pump his fingers in and out "faster daddy" moaned out Riley and Cory started to pump faster he then lost control of his body he slid his fingers out got up and licked the outside of her pussy Riley just smiled and moaned a little. Cory then circled his tongue around the outside of her pussy he then licked the center of her vagina and stuck his tongue into her vagina Riley let out a loud moan but quickly lowered it down so none of the other teachers would hear. Cory now started to pump his tongue in and out of Riley licking all of the inside of her vagina Riley then got on her knees and undid her dads pants and lowered them she grabbed his cock stroked it 3 times , then slowly opened her mouth and slid his cock into her mouth. Riley was sucking on her dads cock like a pro, she had been practicing on objects at home and could now deepthroat her dads whole cock. Cory was surprised at how good she had gotten at sucking since the last time they had sex, Cory could actually feel the back of Riley's throats with his cock. Riley bobbed her head a couple more times. Riley then stood up and bent over her dads desk with her butt facing him, she spread herb butt cheeks giving him a view of her ass and vagina she then turned her head and in a slutty way said "now will you fuck me again daddy". Cory looked at Riley's ass and nodded his head with a smile he walked up behind Riley and grabbed his cock he stroked it twice then rubbed the outside of Riley's pussy lips with it "come on daddy stop teasing me shove it into me already" said Riley frustrated.

Cory obeyed and slowly pushed his cock into Riley's vagina Riley started to let out load moans as his cock started to enter her vagina so Riley stuffed her panties into her mouth to cancel out some of the sound.

Cory now had his whole cock inside of Riley, he was resting it there for a little while so that Riley's pussy could stretch out a little. Riley was in pure pleasure she loved the way her dads big cock stretched her pussy walls unlike Auggie's that just barely brushed against her pussy walls. Riley spit the panties out and said "Ok daddy start thrusting your big cock into my tight pussy" in a slutty way. Cory smiled and slowly thrusted his cock out and then back in, he was now moving a quick speed and Riley had to stuff the panties back into her mouth. Cory's cock was in so much pleasure Riley's pussy hugged every single inch of his cock she was at least 3 times tighter than Topanga he continued to thrust in and out in and out

" I'm about to cum daddy" said Riley "yeah me to" said Cory

Both were on the edge of cuming when they heard a knock on the door but they both just ignored it and continued to have sex they heard the knock again this time Cory yelled " in busy" come back tomorrow. Cory then continued to thrust in to Riley, Riley was trying her hardest not to moan out loud. Then the person at the door said "Mr Mattews i need to talk to you about the upcoming test" it was the principal

Cory's eyes widened and he stoped thrusting Riley spit her panties out and whisped "come on daddy just tell him to go away" sorry Riley but he's my boss" and with that Cory pulled his cock out of Riley and put on his pants he then grabbed Riley's clothes off the ground and threw them at Riley "put them on quick" said Cory Riley frowned at him but put her clothes on, Cory then opened the door and the principal walked in Riley frowned at him and then punched him in the arm as she walked out of the classroom

Riley was now walking down the school hallway all mad, her panties were soaking wet and she was still horny she was walking down the hallway thinking of how to get relief when Farkle walked up behind her and said "hey there beautiful" Riley quickly smiled and grinned at Farkle. Farkle was confused because Riley would always ignore him or say something like not gona happen when he flirted with her.

Riley then looked at Farkle's crotch she couldn't make out the shape of his cock because he wasn't erected but she knew that it had to be bigger than Auggie's so she looked at him and smiled then said "hey Farkle can you help me get something from the janitors closet" Farkle nodded his head and followed Riley into the nearest janitors closet , once they got in there Riley shut the door then locked it Farkle was confused then stunned at what happened next.

Farkle looked over at Riley and saw her staring at him in a weird way Riley then undid her buttons on her jeans "what are you doing" said Farkle all confused

Riley ignored him and slid her jeans down Riley was now standing in front of Farkle in her panties. Farkle looked down at Riley's panties and noticed how wet she was. Riley then walked up to Farkle and grabbed his cock through his pants that was now slightly hard , she then unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor "what are you doing Riley" asked Farkle confused Riley said nothing and then dropped down Farkle's underwear. Rlly was now staring at Farkle's bare cock she grabbed it instantly making Farkle moan and get fully hard. Farkle's cock expanded to 6in in Riley's hand ,Riley looked at him and smiled and licked the shaft of his cock making Farkle moan slightly Riley continued to lick his shaft once she got to the head of his cock Riley opened her mouth and slid Farkle's cock in. Farkle couldn't believe what was going on right now it was his biggest fantasy. Riley slid Farkle's whole cock into her mouth and started to bobble her head up and down.

Riley continued to suck Farkle's cock she then started to play with his balls as she was sucking his cock.

Riley then stood up and slid her panties down , Farkle could only stare at Riley's young wet pussy ,Riley got impatient and grabbed Farkle's hand and guided it to her pussy , Riley then started to rubbed Farkle's hand over her vagina making herself moan , Riley then let his hand go and Farkle started rubbing Riley's pussy on his own, he continued to rubbing Riley's tight pussy making her moan, Farkle then slid a finger into Riley making her squeal a little, Farkle then wiggled his fingers inside of Riley's pussy making her moan, he then started pumping his fingers in and out of Riley " MMHHH MHHHHH MHHHH" moaned Riley as Farkle fingered her. Farkle was now pumping his fingers in and out of Riley at a quick pace and Riley loved it but she wanted a cock inside of her so.

Riley then pulled Farkle's fingers out of her pussy and turned around, spread her butt checks and said "fuck my tight pussy", Farkle then grabbed Riley's hips and then grabbed his cock and nervously started to push towards Riley's pussy he stopped once the tip of his cock touched Riley's pussy lips "are you sure you wanna do this Riley" said Farkle but Riley was desperate so she reached behind her back grabbed Farkle's cock and shoved it straight into her own pussy "MMMMMHHH" moaned Riley as she shoved Farkle's cock into herself.

Riley now had Farkle's cock inside of her but Farkle was still in shock and was just staring at Riley's ass "come on Farkle fuck me already" said Riley in a frustrated way , but it was no use Farkle was still in shock so Riley decided to do the work herself. Riley started to thrust her back towards Farkle's cock then pulling back out and arching her back towards his cock. Riley didn't like this because it was uncomfortable so she knocked Farkle down on to the floor and laid him on his back, she then hovered her vagina right over Farkle's cock and slowly began to lower her vagina onto Farkle's cock.

Riley let out a huge moan as she felt the tip of Farkle's cock inside her vagina, Riley then lowered herself the rest of the way down taking in all 6 inches of Farkle's cock into her vagina,

Riley then began bouncing up and down onto Farkle's cock finally getting the pleasure she craved, she was bouncing on Farkle's cock and pushing her hips all the way down so she could feel every inch of Farkle's cock inside of her she continued to bounce on Farkle's cock until she felt her whole body tingle and cum onto Farkle's cock.

Once Riley came on Farkle's cock, Farkle was still in shock of what just happened but Riley knew it was only fair to make Farkle cum to so she got down on her knees and started to suck on Farkle's cock she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Riley loved the taste combination of Farkle's cock and her own pussy juices inside of her mouth she continued to suck his cock until she felt her mouth fill with cum. Riley then swallowed all of Farkle's cum and then pulled Farkle's underwear and pants back on. Riley then dressed herself and went home

Sorry for the bad grammar and things

I've been sick and busy with school sort of just rushed this one


	9. Chapter 9

**posted Sunday-July-9th-2017**

NEEED HELP RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS

NEED SOME OF THE FOLLOWIG SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR NEXT UPDATE BY THE END OF THIS WEEK WILL RIGHT ONE AS SOON AS I GET SUGGESTIONS

need pair of characters to write about or pairs (;

Need locations

Need details like sex positions

Need visually descriptive actions like licking ass or sucking cock

And need ideas in general if you have a good idea don't be shy to send it to me through private message preferably sometimes comments don't fully load for me :) hopefully expect an update within 7 days of posting this ;)

 **Updated 2hrs after^**

Ok the choices are between

1-Riley does Farkle at Home

2-Riley does Topanga

3-Riley does dad and Auggie


	10. Riley does Cory and Farkle

Riley was sitting on her bed doing homework on Friday when she heard her phone ring,

She grabbed her phone and it read snap chat from Farkle, Riley didn't know what to expect and was actually feeling a little nervous since the her and Farkle accident

Farkle didn't go to school today and we haven't talked since I had sex with him in the janitors closet on Wednesday

before Riley opened the message she started to regret having sex with Farkle she might have just destroyed their bond as friends.

But Riley finally got the nerves to open the message, so she unlocked her phone and saw that it wasn't a text message but a picture so she taped load on the picture and when it loaded it was a dick pick from Farkle.

Once she opened it and saw what it was she giggled a little at the thought that a kid like Farkle would send her a dick pic but it also got her a little horny at the same time and she hadn't had sex or even touched herself since the janitors closet .

So Riley responded with a picture of her mouth opened and captioned it "yummmm" and then clicked send.

Riley then sat and waited for Farkle to open her snap chat which didn't take very long at all he responded with a video of him rapidly jacking off his dick

Riley watched the video and then replayed it again his dick actually looked bigger than it did in the janitors closet and the thought of his dick started to get her pussy.

Once she finished watching the video she got up locked the door and went to her bed

She then lifted her shirt up and moved her bra up to take k a selfie once she took the picture of her face and boobs she captioned it I'm having problems with this homework think you could come over and help me with it, and then clicked send

Farkle immediately opened the message and replied with a picture of his dick

captioned " I'll be right over "

Once Riley read the message she burst out with happiness and giggled a little but she first had to tell her dad that Farkle was coming over.

Riley didn't know if her dad would let Farkle come over since he hasn't let luckas come over at all since Riley began experimenting with sex, So she went into his room where he was lying down in his bed all alone since topanga was still at work

As Riley stepped closer into the room she noticed her dad wasn't wearing a shirt ,his pants where on the floor and there was a bottle of lotion sitting next to him and his hand was under the sheets

Hey Riley right nows not a good time can you please come back in a minute said Cory as he quickly yanked his had out of the sheets

"I just wanted to ask it if was ok if Farkle could stay the night in order for him to help me with my homework" said Riley

Cory quickly responded "Absolutely not , a boy is not staying the night in your room and that's final"

Riley was now begging for him to say yes but Cory was just constantly refusing so an idea came into her mind and she decide it was the only way to convince him

So Riley started to walk to Cory's bed once she got there she got under the sheets with Cory

"Riley what are you doing get out" said Cory a little nervously

But Riley ignored with and with her hand under the sheets she grabbed his dick

"Riley I've told you we can't have anymore sex" said Cory

Riley then started to stroke his dick and started to say

"Yeah I know we're not having sex I thought I'd just do you a favor and help you jack off and maybe give you a little head

Cory looked at Riley and said" fine but no sex "

Riley quickly responded saying "hmmm well I'll only do it if Farkle can stay the night over"

Cory quickly threw the sheets off of their bodies and said "fine he can stay the night"

And with that Riley quickly started to stroke Cory's giant manhood, how much Riley wanted his huge dick inside of her, but she knew that Farkle was the best she was going to get inside of her tonight

So Riley continued to stroke Cory's cock and then stopped to take off her shirt and bra which left her just in her jeans she then got down and started to suck Cory's cock Cory was moaning at this point and started to ply with Riley's nipples

Riley continued to suck Cory's cock for a bout 5 minutes until she felt her mouth quickly full with Cory's hot cum

" so daddy can Farkle stay the night pleaszzzz" said Riley as she cleaned the cum off her lips

"Fine" said Cory satisfyingly

"Thanks" daddy said Riley as she put her top back on without her bra , as Riley was leaving Cory's room she quickly snatched some of topanga's birth control pills from her dresses when Cory wasn't looking she quickly swallowed some of them pills and left the room

Riley then went back into her room to prepare for her and Farkle's sexy sleep over she started by brushing her teeth so Farkle wouldn't suspect any thing, she then put on some tight jeans and a thin white shirt that you could see her brown nipples through easily and finally she pulled out some viagra pills for Farkle that she had stollen from her father a week ago , she wanted to make sure that they would have sex all night long.

Riley finally had everything prepared when she heard the door bell ring she took one last look in the mirror to make sure she could see her nipples through her shirt and smiled as she quickly walked to open the door she looked through the peep while to make sure that it was Farkle and open the door.

As soon as she opened the door Farkle's eyes immediately went to her breast " so are you going to come in or just stand there " Farkle quickly went into her apartment as soon as Farkle closed the door her went up to Riley and started to intimidatly make out with Riley Farkle then guided Riley to the couch as they were kissing

Once on the couch the two teens continued to make out and Farkle moved his hand onto Riley's young developing breast he played with them through her shirt and then slightly pinched them.

Riley began to give out slight moans as Farkle played with her breast so Riley quickly pushed Farkle off of her and said "let's go to my room so no one sees us"

Riley then grabbed Farkle's hand and guided him to her room once in her room Riley closed her door and locked it she then went up to Farkle and gave him a viagra " here eat this "

" what is this " said Farkle cautiously " it will make our sex better trust me Riley then went up to Farkle and pulls his pants down exposing his boner Riley then started to stroke it

" Ok swallow the pill now" said Riley as she continued to jack him off ,Farkle quickly obeyed and swallowed it within seconds Farkle felt his dick grow and extra 2 inches

Riley could feel Farkle's cock getting bigger in her hands so she got down on her knees in front of Farkle and started to suck his cock Riley could feel his dick grow an extra inch with in her mouth his cock was now pressing to the back of her throat it was almost as big as Cory's now , Riley kept bobbing her head up and down loving how Farkle's dick tasted and the feeling that she got when it hit the back of her throat.

Farkle was now breathing heavily as Riley's head continued bobbling up and down his cock and he was loving it after Riley sucked on Farkle's cock for about 5 minutes she gave his cock one last good suck and pulled her mouth off of his dick she then stroked his cock and licked her lips as she began to stand up

One Riley stood up Farkle immediately placed his had on Riley's breast and began to feel it through her shirt he then placed his mouth on top of her shirt and began to suck her young brown nipple Riley then pulled Farkle's head back and placed her hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off

Farkle's hand quickly went back to her breast and his mouth on the other one Riley could now feel Farkle's hands and mouth on her flesh.

Farkle began twisting and lightly pinching her nipple while he sucked the other one and every now and then nibbled at it.

Riley was letting out slight moans as Farkle played with her boobs but she still craved more she then pushed Farkle off of her and on to her bed and began to unbutton her jeans Farkle just laid back and watch Riley then slid her jeans down her legs and took them off she was now standing in a thin pair of white silk panties that were see through due to how wet they were

Riley then walked towards the bed and jumped on top of it the slowly sat down on top of Farkle's cock his bare shaft was pressing up

Against Riley's vagina through her panties but she could feel every bit of it she then began to move her hips so that her panties would rub up against his cock and her vagina. After doing so she stood up and pulled her panties down and lightly rubbed her vagina before lowering down she stopped right above his cock and said " Farkle you think you could do my homework for me tonight" Farkle quickly said "yes I'll do your homework and shoved Riley's thighs down force his cock straight into her young pussy "AHHHHHHHHHHH" moaned Riley as Farkle's cock filled her vagina she quickly recovered and began to move her hips as she was pounding on Farkle's juicy cock she continued to moan and scream Farkle's name not caring if her dad or Auggie would hear.

But little did Riley know that Cory was in his room mastubating not only the noises he was hearing but also his spy camera that he had in her room.

Riley kept bouncing her hips up and down onto his cock, Farkle loved the sight of Riley's breast bouncing up and down Riley continued to bounce for another 5 minutes straight until she got tired and stopped " ok Farkle fuck me in my ass now " said Riley as she slid her vagina off of Farkle's cock and got onto her hands and knees, Farkle got behind of Riley and lined up his cock with Riley's asshole and slowly began to push it in it was so tight that he had to use all his force to get it in but once he was in Riley's ass hugged his cock and Farkle was in pure extasy.

Farkle began to pump in and out as Riley was slapping her ass screaming " fuck me in my ass"

Farkle was now thrusting his cock quickly in and out of her tight young asshole loving how tight it was as he continued to fuck her ass Riley said "slap my ass I've been naughty". Farkle obeyed and raised his hand and slapped it right onto Riley's ass cheek

"AHHHHH HARDER" Farkle then slapped her ass harder and every time he slapped her ass it would make her ass momentarily tighten ,squeezing around his cock

Farkle continued to fuck her tight ass and every now and then give it a slap but then he felt something "Riley I'm about to cum"

Riley quickly pulled Farkle's dick out of her ass and began to suck it she managed to get the whole shaft down her throat she then pulled her mouth off and started to jack him off "cum all over me" Moaned Riley as she touched her vagina with her free hand she gave Farkle s couple more good strokes then she felt his dick begin to twitch and opened her mouth then squirt squirt squirt Farkle came alll over Riley drops fell into her mouth her hair face tits and some dripped down and got in between her pussy.

Riley had never seen so much cum before and she was all covered in it. She grabbed some of the left over cum off of Farkle's dick with her two fingers and then put them into her pussy and thrusted them the feeling of Farkle's cum on her fingers made her cum quickly she then pulled her fingers out and shucked on them in a slutty way

Riley then finished off by cleaning off Farkle's cum off his cock with her mouth once finished the two looked at the clock it was 2am they both leaned back on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

 **6am.** Farkle woke up because he had to be at the since fair by 7am so he quietly got up without waking up Riley as he was about to put on his clothes he looked at Riley who was laying naked on the bed covered in cum he dropped his clothes and walked up next to Riley and began to jerk as he jerked off he carfully grabed one of her breast and played with it but he quickly felt the urge to cum he let go of her breast and gave his dick one last jerk and came all over Riley's face he then wiped the cum off his dick on her vagina and then got clothes and left.

 **10am**. Topanga had just gotten off of working the night shift at the office and opened the door to her apparent she went into her room and found Cory was awake and getting dressed "I'm going to go pick up some breakfast I'll be back soon and Ima take Auggie with me " said Cory OK responded Topanga

so she then went to go check on Auggie he was already up and ready to leave and then she walked over to Riley's room she opened the door and smelled a weird odor in her room she then saw that Riley was asleep naked but as she walked closer she noticed that she was covered in something then she heard Cory yell "we're leaving be back in an hour" and then the apartment door slammed

Topanga was now standing right in front of Riley she looked at the white substance on her breast and did something odd she bent down and licked some of the white substance off of her breast "just as I thought it's cum" **To Be continued**

 **Didn't finish the Topanga scene so I'll just upload it onto the next chapter within 3 days**


	11. Riley does Topanga

Riley does Topanga

Topanga was about to wake Riley up and start screaming at her but right before she did so she looked at Riley's nude body and began to feel tingly and her panties all of the sudden became moist Riley's nude body was bringing back memories of when Topanga used to have lesbian orgys in college. Topanga then stood up and began to think to herself, she knew that feeling that way about her daughter was wrong and she knew that she couldn't do anything with Riley anyways until she got a naught thought what If she got some pleasure out of punishing Riley. It was perfect Topanga could get off and punish Riley at the same time.

So with her plan in her mind she yelled "Riley wake up this instant" Riley quickly jolted up and frantically grabbed a blanket to cover her body and wipe off the semen off her face. "So Riley want to explain to me what happened here" said Topanga in a stern voice. Riley was speechless and could say a word as she was embarrassed and also knew that she was busted. "I'm sorry Mom" was all that Riley could say. "You know I'm going to have to punish you right" said Topanga, Riley just nodded thinking that her sex life would be over now. "So what's my punishment" let out Riley nervously, hmm thought Topanga then she said "well first off your going to get some spankings then I'll find something else" Topanga walked over to Riley's bed and sat down " come on get on my lap and bend over" Riley looked at her confused and said "what" "you heard me Riley get over here and bend over before you get yourself into more trouble".

Riley slowly got out of the blanket nervously and went over to Topanga, Topanga motioned for her to bend over her lap and Riley bend over on Topanga's lap. With Riley now bent over Topanga, Topanga stared at Riley's ass in amazement it was so nice and tan, so she lifted her hand and slapped Riley's ass Topanga loved the feeling of her ass it was so smooth, Riley also got a weird sensation out of it to she even almost let out a moan. Topanga once again raised her hand and slapped her ass, but this time Riley let out a moan this turned on Topanga even more so she raised her head up again and slapped Riley's ass but this time she left her hand on Riley's ass and moved it down her ass and spread her cheeks giving her a nice view of Riley's asshole and vag. Topanga then began to rub Riley's pussy.

Riley couldn't believe what was happening, her mother was rubbing her pussy, Riley couldn't hold her moans in any longer so she began to moan out loud. Topanga was now quickly rubbing Riley's pussy saying " you've been a really naughty girl" "MHHAHHH" was all Riley could say.

Topanga then stoped rubbing Riley's pussy and brought her fingers up to her face and sucked on them while Riley watched she then slapped Riley's ass again and said " get up" Riley then stood up " your second part of your punishment is that for the next week you will be my slave Riley and off not I'll have to let your father know about this". "Ok" said Riley as she let out a grin.

"Your first act as my slave will be to lick my asshole clean" said Topanga and she pulled her skirt down revealing her wet silk panties and Got on the bed on all fours

Riley then walked over to Topanga and pulled her panties down, Riley then spit on her pussy and began to rub it while she lowered her face to her asshole and began to circle her tongue around her asshole making Topanga moan. Riley continued to finger fuk her pusy while licking her asshole. Topanga eventually stood up and told Riley to wait right there as she left the room, when Topanga returned she had a strap on and said " her on all fours so mama can punish you" Riley happily got into doggy style position and quickly felt her mother come up behind her and press the hard stapon against her small pussy.

Topanga pressed the tip of the strapon onto Riley's pussy then began to go in "UGHHH" moaned Riley as it penetrated her Topanga then began to trust faster and faster driving Riley crazy "AHHH FUCK ME IM BOUT TO CUM" moaned out Riley as Topanga gave a few more trusts into Riley making her cum all over the strap on " now it's my turn to cum" said Topanga as she took off the strapon,laid down on her back and spread her legs open, Riley quickly filled the space in between her legs with her face, Riley began to lick Topanga's pussy then she stuck her tongue into her vag making Topanga moan out Riley's name and Riley continued face fucking Topanga eventually Topanga came and squirted all over Riley's face she stayed laying down until Riley licked up all of her juices. "Honey we're home" yelled Corey as he open the front door,Topanga quickly got up and put her skirt on and told Riley to hide the strapon and to get dressed. Topanga then walked into the kitchen and helped Cory and Auggie with the bags of food Topanga bent down to pick up one of the bags that Auggie had dropped and Auggie looked up and all he could see was his mother's vagina he could see that it was wet and dripping, some of it landed on the floor and Auggie was quick to lick it up liking the taste of It.

Sorry for any bad grammar I rushed this story in


End file.
